


Tirrenu by Petronia

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Episode: s03e04 Aperitivo, Episode: s03e05 Contorno, Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Ocean, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shiloh - Freeform, Will carries his house with him like a snail
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: “你会做什么，既然它是你的了？”Hannibal说，“你会吃了它吗？”“如果我留下，我注定会死去。”“那就留下。”Hannibal说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tirrenu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231215) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 



长久以来，他都找不到那条河。他为自己建造了一座宫殿，他在那些半是真实半是想象的房间里漫步，在那里曾经谈话的低语声漩涡般环绕着他，就像清水中的流沙:那些谎言和隐私，还有那些被扭曲的真相云母般闪烁着微光。

最后，他造了一个马达，把它安在一只船上，然后乘着这艘小船出海了。

*

 

那晚，当Will沉入梦境，那些茔窟在黑暗中绵延，直到他脚下的土地变得潮湿，然后那洞穴开始扩大，天顶抬升而去，一个天然的通往巴勒莫海湾的洞穴。小船拨开海浪的声响回荡着，就像是在海螺里航行。

【我可以在这里下锚】，他想，然后他想起了他做的那个梦。他能看到他的船上引导用的灯光，在不远处飘摇，和以前他房子门廊那里的灯一样，越过原野穿越迷雾指引着他。他赤裸着双足，涉水而前，海浪拍打着他的脚踝，逐渐没过他的膝盖。虽然季节将尽，但水还是足够温暖可以让人游泳。

“在第勒尼安海之下，”Hannibal说，“欧洲板块和非洲板块相接，在万年之后那里诞生了岛屿:斯特隆博利岛，武尔卡诺岛……那正是今日我们脚下的土地。”

他听起来非常靠近，但Will没有看。“那是很久以前了。”

“我曾见过它，在地中海的别处。那是一段长期的演化。熔岩在出口处加热了海水，然后大海被铁填满。那闻起来像铁锈。”

“像血。”Will说。温热，有着铁锈味和咸味。

“血是必然的，”Hannibal说，“这是任何形式的存在的先决条件。那是神的设计。”

Will转过身去。Hannibal没有以Will最近记忆中那种被玷污的幽灵般的形象示人，而是洁净、衣冠楚楚:他从头到脚都是黑色，身影模糊似是要融进黑夜与海洋的阴影。Will平生从未见过Hannibal穿黑色。他伸出手，在此时此刻做出这样的动作是如此安全，他把手放在Hannibal的胸口，放在他心脏可能的居所之上，但平坦的手掌之下只有空洞。没有东西在那里跳动，但Hannibal的身体仍然温暖可靠。

“你会做什么，既然它是你的了？”Hannibal说，“你会吃了它吗？”

“如果我留下，我注定会死去。”

“那就留下。”Hannibal说。他把自己的手附在Will的手上，另一只搭在Will的腰上，然后把他拉了回来。他的嘴唇刷过他的太阳穴，他耳朵的曲线，他的咽喉。这种触感似曾相识，记忆模模糊糊的。Will合上眼帘低下头靠在Hannibal的肩膀上。

“你做过这些吗？”他低声道，“在你认为我不会记得的时候？”Hannibal的手指滑进他的头发，抚慰着他的颈项，那也是记忆中的一部分:被净化被漂白，以及随之而来的危险的疼痛。

“你记得这一切，”Hannibal说，“这是你想要的吗？”

“这本会更加简单，”Will说，“就是这样。”Hannibal低下头，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，潮湿、温热、令人惊讶地真实，黑水扶摇而涨，最终将他们彼此吞没。


	2. Chapter 2

“在暴力之外还有很多种办法能够影响到其他人。”Chiyo说，但她已经死去了；或许Will也曾死去。分叉的鹿角寂静地生长，长成了一片辽阔而阴暗的树林，而后将她穿透。火车在其下穿过，好像要被这黑暗的森林边缘湮没。

Will堕落了，落到那极深之处。

“你本该被我更好的那部分天性所吸引。”Hannibal说。他靠得很近，一股暖意在Will那边膨胀扩张，尽管他们并没有接触。卧  
铺车厢摇晃着仿若停泊在海上的航船。

“我没意识到你有那部分。”Will说。

“我们都有潜能，”Hannibal说，“尽管我们可能没有认识到它的存在。或者不希望承认它。难道这不使你好奇吗？”

他的声音低沉而柔软；在Will的脑海里回响，给他带来疼痛。他想要闭上眼睛，但是那只会让他落得更深，在那里他失落了思维，而且除此之外更多恐惧弥漫着潜伏着。他的思绪像叶片绕着平静的漩涡漂流。

“我没打算改变你。”他说。

“你想如此。就像我打算改变你一样。”

“我没同意被你改变。”

“那毛虫是否愿意变作蛹？”Hannibal说，“蛹又是否愿意变作飞蛾？”

“你是那其中的哪一种？”Will说。

Hannibal转过去，叹了口气。他抬起手肘，这一切在这狭小的卧铺车厢里突然变得具体起来。Will毫不犹豫地进入了他的怀抱；他记起了Hannibal强有力的手臂，还有他们环绕着自己的感觉，支撑着他的体重让他躺下。他们的腿纠缠在一起。Will伸出手，摸到了睡衣，软软的，是纹理细密的丝绸。

“我从未见过你像这样，”他低声道，他几乎看不见:在那卧铺车厢里曾有昏暗的灯光，但现在它们已经成为过往。Hannibal只在触觉上才能被感知到，他是出离完美的黑暗。

“你的大脑有能力得出答案。”

“我不想要它这样，”他太想要这个了，“这很荒谬。”

“现在的我们与白日的我们已经不同。在你的大脑里没有障碍，但欲望却受制于我们几乎意识不到的通道。”

Will的手指在衣服里搜寻着，弄出了许多褶皱。然后他触到了皮肤，温暖，像所有人类一样。“我在想…你和Alana。有时。”

“我们也想到了你。”Hannibal也在触摸他，然后:他的手托住Will的头，手指滑过他的头发，又向下扣住了他的咽喉，微微施压——力道很轻还不足以造成不适:只是为了表现他的存在和占有欲。Will突然就无法呼吸了，他沉默着。“你会想起我们的床吗，Will？你会想起我吗？”

梦中的欲望是没有没有中心的；它就像空气和声音般层层渗透。“这不公平，”Will说，他看见Hannibal在笑，但他知道远不止如此。

“这是一种承认，Will。”他说。他突然动了，让Will仰躺着。他抓住Will睡裤的腰带，把它拉到Will的膝盖处。然后他贴的更近了。Will发出了恳求的声音，靠着对方摇晃着身体。

“我思念着你。”他说。这些话语灼烧着他的喉咙。

“我知道。”

“你抛下了我。”

“你会再次找到我的，”Hannibal说，“而且你已经找到了。”Will用手臂圈住Hannibal的脖子，把脸埋在他的锁骨那里。

“我得杀了你，”他说，“我得——”Hannibal压在他的身上，他能感受到对方的体重，甜蜜，还有无情的摩擦，Will一时失语，然后他一切都离他而去。他死命抓住Hannibal肩上的肌肉，直到他觉得即使隔着那层丝绸他都能抓出血来。

“求你了。”他说。

“当你想到我的时候，”Hannibal说，“你是不是想象我很温柔？”

【我确实】，Will说不出口，而梦中的真相是那么让人难以忍受以至于当愉悦降临时他都不能将它与痛苦区分开来。他摇晃着，Hannibal拥抱着他，紧紧地。

“那么我会温柔一点，”他说，“下次我会很温柔地做些呢，吾爱。”


	3. Chapter 3

“睡吧。”Hannibal说，天色渐亮，而疼痛也在加剧。“睡吧。”Will感觉到在他的臂弯处传来针刺般的疼痛。他试着抗议，却又突然害怕了——这和三年前一模一样——然而身体上的抚慰击败了他，就像波浪一样把他吞没。

 

遗忘紧随其后。

 

*

 

他做梦了，一个很长的、关于过去记忆的梦，它开始于Molly，尽管她不是之后他所记得的模样。他们刚结婚的时候两人带着Walter开车一路向南旅行，还去了夏依洛(美国田纳西州的国家公园)。那是在春天，一切都是绿色的、苍翠繁茂，天气凉爽，地面充满了水分，每走一步都会下陷，像块海绵。

过了一会，Will把Molly和Walter留在野餐的地方，独自离去，深入自然。他能听到他们的笑声在他身后减弱，然后他就是孤身一人了。

血腥池塘某种程度上就是雨水自然积蓄在一个圆形空心的深坑里。新生的草生长茂盛，毫无过渡地摇曳着漫向边缘。水的颜色正如棕色的玻璃。

直到站进阴影里Will才停下观察。Francis Dolarhyde躺在水下，像是一尊静止的雕塑，双手在胸前交叠。他脸色苍白，喉咙处不规则的伤口很早就被冲刷干净了。他紧闭的双眼和嘴上折射的光线好似烟幕。那对巨大的、皮质的翅膀在他身侧展开，直到弯曲的骨头如黑色潮湿的利爪打破了水面;第一眼看过去它们就像水上的浮木。

“这就是你想要对他做的吗？”Hannibal问，“只要你能？”

他看着他，就像他在悬崖上的房子里，当他们之间所有的障碍都消弭时那样。Will想要触碰他。他转过头去。

“你的美国史怎么样？”他说。

“我知道这里发生过什么。”

“他也是一个战士，”Will说，“他终生都在战斗。”

“确实，”Hannibal说，“你会尊敬他吗？你会为他的事业立起纪念碑吗？”

“他的事业已经消失了。”Will说。

Hannibal沉默了。Will竖起了耳朵，但还一切都很安静:他不再能听到Molly或是Walter的声音。没有树叶的沙沙声，也没有鸟儿的歌唱声。夏伊洛一片平和，对谋杀与怜悯都漠不关心，

他记得他曾认为这里闹鬼了。但即便那时他也知道那些鬼魂是他的。

他脑海里浮现出一些文字，是一段歌词:

_敌人越过了边境，_  
要我屈服于他们，  
这是我所无法答应的；  
我拿起了枪而后销声匿迹……

“游击队在何处，”Hannibal说，“当他发现战争已经结束而他自由了？”

“自由不适合用来形容我们值得的东西。”Will说。

Hannibal没有回答，但Will能感受到他沉重的凝视。他抬起眼对上Hannibal的视线，发现它们出乎意料的亮。

他在他们的最后一餐时也露出过这种表情，当他询问Will是否愿意和自己一起离开；后来Will才明白了这其中的含义。

“Hannibal，”他说，突然间他意识到他不再做梦：在此地或他处Hannibal在他身边。他们还活着。他伸出手，夏依洛在他身边如雾般消融。

他躺在黑暗之中，在一个不熟悉的、封闭的空间里，他迷失了方向。疼痛已经很遥远了，像是远处闪耀的磷光。Will的心脏在胸膛中猛然跳动——然后Hannibal握住了他的手，这给他带来了一种温暖而坚实的冲击。他们十指相扣。

“Will，”Hannibal说，“Will…”

他的声音有些嘶哑，就好像他大叫着直到自己喉咙变哑。Will不记得发生过这样的事。他闭上了眼睛。

“我在这儿。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from Leonard Cohen's "The Partisan."
> 
> I don't know if some people might consider this more disrespectful than where other bodies have ended up on this show -- apologies if so -- in any case it's a symbolic Shiloh of Will's memory palace, rather than a literal representation of the place.


	4. Epilogue

Hannibal睡了，几乎——浅层睡眠掠过不清醒的表面——然后又惊醒了。黏腻的床单、压在腰部的体温；大腿里不习惯的疼痛。他脖子上、连接着他的肩膀的受伤肿胀的皮肤传来阵阵刺痛，还有在——

解离的记忆中是Will的声音打破了那层水面： _以一种充满战斗力又兼有性的意味的方式_ 。

Hannibal睁开眼。他看不见，但Will就在咫尺之间，隐匿于黑暗之中。他抬起悬在Hannibal身上的手，以一种充满占有欲、温柔的方式沿着他的脊柱一路向下，滑过他臀部的曲线，就好像Hannibal是他所畜养的一只不听管束的动物。

他们的气味在甲板下船舱里混杂；肌肤之亲、汗水和精液。宛如怪兽的巢穴。

Hannibal让自己放松下来，他明白他的沉默被误解了。

“秘鲁和玻利维亚的盖丘亚族盖丘亚族人”他说，“他们谈及过去就像它们就在眼前，说到我们不能所不能预见的未来就像它们已在身后。所以当我们前进时我们又凝视着过去，落后而盲目。”

“你瞎了吗？”Will问，“在这种时候？”他的手又开始动作，向更下的地方滑去，Hannibal闭上眼，把头埋进枕头里，以便更好地沉浸在他的触碰之中。它解放出了某种他之前不曾知道存于那里的东西；即便是一天、或是一个小时前，他也绝不会说这联结是真实存在的。

Will触碰他就像是在触摸某种珍品。每一次，现在，都是第一次。

“现在…我没办法读懂你，”他说，嘴唇贴着他的棉质衣服，“也不能读懂我自己，只要我和你在一起。”

_一切，一切未完成的事，都流入现在…_

“未知的水域，”Will喃喃道，“有这么不同吗？”

“你知道有的，”Hannibal说，“你那样的方式——你在——再做一次那个。”他听到Will倒吸了一口气。

“这得花点时间。”他说。

“你有的是时间，”Hannibal说，“今晚，明天，还有明天。你可以把我留在这，任便你自私。难道你不想要那样吗？”

“这不是…”Will说，他的声音有些粗糙，“这不是一个囚笼，Hannibal。”但他压得更近了，手指捏住Hannibal的下颌把他拉进吻里。他的呼吸贴着Hannibal的嘴唇，仿佛那就是他自己的呼吸。

“我梦到你了。”他说。

“刚刚？”

“是的。”

这种想法带来的一种温暖而秘密的快乐填满了Hannibal，好似酒液溢出杯子。“告诉我，”他说。

Will移开自己的体重，翻了个身仰卧在床上。Will引导着他抬起膝盖分开双腿，然后埋了进去，近到几乎容不下空气。他在Hannibal的大腿内侧又按下了一个吻。

“是巴勒莫，”他说，“关于那里的大海的记忆，在晚上。我在港湾里下锚然后越过边缘去游泳。那很黑，但水给人一种奇怪的感觉：它很温暖、闻起来像铁。铁与盐。然后我想…”

他的手指在Hannibal体内按压，坚定而持续。

“...’有人在流血。’”

Hannibal咬住他的嘴唇。他感觉有点痛，不过还没严重到影响感官。他能感觉他们之前留下的滑腻，他的身体不再抵抗，仿佛这无垠的空间只是为了供Will使用而存在的。

这种想法本该把他推向耻辱的边缘，然而它没有。

“我一触及那些阴影，”Will说，“我就发现那是你。随波漂流，醒来，就好像是你让自己被冲上岸的。你被切开——这儿。沿着胸骨…胸腔…”

就在心脏之上。

“大海没有冲走鲜血，”Hannibal说，幻觉渐渐在Will的言语和触碰间褪去。切开。

“是的。血太多了。”

“你感觉如何？”

“平静。”Will向前倾身，借着体重他更深地推进：这压力给他带来了渴望地甜蜜。“你感觉怎样？”

Hannibal摇摇头。奇怪，成为那个被驾驭，被剖开、暴露在外的那个，但也很合适。Will和他在一起。他悄悄伸出一只手环住Will的肩膀把他拉得更近，手指缠绕在Will后颈上汗湿的卷发里。Will又加入了一根手指来扩张，Hannibal的脊柱条件反射般地向内弯曲。他们嘴唇相接，炽热而充满索求。

“我想要你，”他贴着Will的嘴唇说，“我想要…”他还没有硬，也许也不会，但这不是必须的。Will再次抬起身——一种突如其来的空虚感——然后他滑进了Hannibal，借势抓住他的臀部，很深，那么深，光滑、像一把燃烧着的利刃却又只有愉悦。最后的分界也消失了。Will发出了一种可爱、夹杂着呼吸声的半浊音，压在Hannibal的喉咙上；听上去好像正在承受着痛苦。

“你看着我，”他低声道，“你看见了我，然后你说…”

“你在这儿。”Hannibal说，“我一直在等你。”


End file.
